


IA, Growth of a Star

by SongBird_567



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Weight Gain, immobile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 05:37:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18804805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SongBird_567/pseuds/SongBird_567
Summary: IA enjoys an EXPANSIVE fanbase.





	IA, Growth of a Star

When people thought of a Vocaloid their mind would normally be drawn to Hatsume Miku or at the very least a slim digital figure dancing and singing across their screen. IA was one of them…at one point in time that was. She certainly was a Vocaloid there was no doubt about that. She just didn’t do the two things they were known for.

 

No, IA had started to represent a different crowd. The individuals of the internet who preferred a girl too big to even think of dancing, and ones that were too busy stuffing their faces to do any singing. Yes IA had gotten fat, very very fat.

 

Long flowing blonde hair that at one point in time reached down to her ankles now hardly made it halfway down her back. It hadn’t gotten shorter, IA had merely grown larger. At first it was slow. A potbelly was enough to bring in new fans, but as time went on their taste changed.

 

Dozens of tubs of digital ice cream, and countless burgers. IA was nervous at first, but as time went on she grew fond of the growth. The girl was just too shy to admit it to anyone. 

 

Deep blue eyes darted around nervously as she took in her current mass. Her belly stretched out far in front of her, a large lower roll spreading far past her feet with a somewhat smaller second roll resting atop it. Creamy smooth skin was exposed for all the world to see as no shirt in the entire virtual world was large enough to cover the behemoth of a belly. 

 

Buried beneath the gargantuan gut were her thighs in legs. The two limbs had long since been rendered immobile with layers of thick fat encasing them. They were all but permanently squished together, and merely for decoration as again the ability to walk had been lost quite some time ago. Now they were the size of thick logs only with incredibly soft blubber opposed to hard bark.

 

Her sides were lined with thick and flabby rolls which eventually made way to her near immobilized arms. Like pillows of fat with her hands barely poking free from the fat IA didn’t use her hands for much. Thankfully this didn’t prove a problem for the girl and she honestly didn’t mind.

 

Somehow contained in the remnants of her shirt was IA’s breast. The round and roughly yoga ball sized orbs rose and fell with her breaths. There were even slight jiggles and wobbles with even such a subtle movement.

 

Finally at the peak of the mountainous form of IA was a well-rounded face sporting chubby cheeks and a set of wobbling chins. Her eyes were closed in bliss as a tube was stuffed into her mouth. Small muffled moans escaped her as she greedily gulped down her usual fattening cream. A shiver of pleasure went down her spine, a small shudder sending her body jiggling like jello.

 

IA was currently in the middle of a show. The scheduled activity was about an hour of tube feeding. Back when this all began IA feared her fans would grow bored, but the view count never seemed to stifle. In fact it grew! With every pound she gained she seemed to gain a viewer. So as long as her popularity continued to skyrocket IA didn’t mind if her weight did the same.

 

The Vocaloid couldn’t help but giggle around her tube and look as the current viewer count continued to rise. In sync with this was her own expanding form. IA could physically feel her body grow fatter and stretch across the floor. Each gulp added more and more to her stuffed belly which quickly resulted in more expanding fat.

 

Her show would go on like this for another hour. Slowly expanding and growing fatter and fatter. IA felt as if she were in heaven only fluffy clouds were replaced by her own fat and even the strongest of angel wings would fail to lift her from the ground.

 

This was fine however. As long as she had her adoring fans and an endless supply of cream she was content. 

 

THE END


End file.
